Equipment of Terran Imperium
by Shafter
Summary: compilation of previous Ground forces and ships of Terran Imperium
1. Chapter 1

Fleet :

System defense ships: Al'kesh analogues used only for system defense. Limited 1-2 system hyper drives

Frigate: shield equivalent to 1st generation Prometheus-class shield. weapons primarily single and double barreled railguns with variety of munitions options

Destroyer: shield equivalent to Prometheus-class shield at time of destruction. weapons loadout same as frigate with addition of several turreted Al'kesh energy weapons

Cruiser: shield equivalent to Daedalus-class shield pre-Asgard update, weapons loadout same as destroyer with addition of several turreted Asgard energy weapons

Attack ships: ships used in combat and in patrolling the interior and borders of Terran Imperium

Battlecruiser: Daedalus-class: weapons and shield same as BC-304 from show

Battlecruiser/carrier: Daedalus II-class: weapons and shield same as BC-304 with added flight pods on ventral surface

Battleship: Prometheus II-class: BS-305; armed with 35 triple barreled railguns, 16 heavy pulse cannon turrets and 9 Asgard plasma beam generators with associated emitters; shields are double layered Asgard/Alteran shields with the outer Asgard shield equivalent to that of 2 O'Neill-class attack ships, and a standard Aurora-class shield underneath

Dreadnaught: Artemis-class: DR-306; beam heavy with 19 APBG with emitters; 39 triple barreled railguns and 30 extra single barreled railguns

Dreadnaught/carrier: Artemis II-class: DR/C-306 weapons and shield same as DR-306 with added flight pods

Fast attack dreadnought: Thor-class: FD-307; weapons and shield same as DR-306 with added flight pods and extra banks of engines, powered by twin ZPMs paired with 6 neutrino/ion generators

Superdreadnought: Athena-class: SD-308; shield is equivalent to that of two Alteran Aurora-class shields; powered by three ZPMs paired with 9 neutrino/ion generators; weapons loadout: 26 ion cannon turrets, 19 APBG with emitters, and a demolecularizing beam adapted from the Asgard transport beams.

Monitor: Ares-class: MN-309; same specs as an SD-308 with three demol beams

Supermonitor: Zeus-class: SM-310; same specs as an SD-308 with three demol beams, and a version of Anubis's superweapon

Supermonitor/carrier: Zeus II-class: SM/C-310 weapons and shield same as SM-310 with added flight pods

Mother-ship: Gaia-class: MS-303 fleet HQ ships made by hollowing out a 5-km diameter or larger asteroid; equipped with ancient cityship-classed shields; does the weapon loadout even matter? Fine, fine: equipped with multiple drone bays with 1 million + drones in each; same weapon specs as an SM-310 with thirteen demol beams, and ten copy's of Anubis's superweapon

Support ships: usually included in a sector supply fleet

Superdreadnought/research: Athena II-class: SD/R-308 weapons and shield same as SD-308 with added generators, labs, and a detailed sensor package

Factory ship: Hephaestus-class: FS-302 uses industrial Asgard beams to construct anything large that is needed by the fleet, up to and including replacement ships

Hospital ship: Aceso-class: HOS-313 usually used for those cases that on ship med bays cannot. as such there is an Aceso with all large (more than five ships) fleet groups

Secure courier ship: Hermes-class: SEC-314 stationed on all ships Artemis class and aboveStealth cruiser: Loki-class: SC-311 usually only stationed on Athena class and above

Carrier: Apollo-class: FC-312; has a fighter complement of one wing each of F-301,-302,-303; and 3 squadrons of F-201 and b-401, with a weapons loadout equivalent to that of a BC-304

Light carrier: Apollo L-class: LC-312; usually has about a half the complement of an Apollo-class, with a weapons loadout equivalent to that of a BC-304

Heavy carrier: Apollo H-class: HC-312; usually has double the complement of an Apollo-class, with a weapons loadout equivalent to that of a BC-304

Super-heavy carrier: Apollo SH-class: SC-312; usually has quadruple the complement of an Apollo-class, with a weapons loadout equivalent to that of a BC-304

Freighter: Demeter-class: FR-302 does all the moving not done by Stargate or replication

Fighters:Regular fighter f-202: mongoose

Light fighter f-201: cobra

Heavy fighter f-203: shrike

Interceptor fighter f-101: lightning

Bomber b-401: tornado

fleet tactical units:

War fleet: 2 fleets, 1 SSF, and 5 each: SD-308,MN-309, SM-310, SM/C-310

Sector supply fleet: 5 of each class of support ship

Basic sector fleet: 3 groups with a Gaia-class and a SC-311 flotilla

Basic fleet group: 2 patrols with added 9 DR-306,DR/C-306; 7 SD-308, MN-309; 5 SM-310, SM/C-310; 3 each HC/SC-312, HOS-313

Basic fleet patrol: 4 BC-304, BC/C-304; 3 BS-305; 2 FAD-307; 1 FC-312, HOS- 313

Basic system defense fleet:(Peacetime) 12 squadrons each: frigates, destroyers, and cruisers. static defenses around planets and semi mobile fleet fighter bays

(wartime) triple the normal defenses with system defense forts coming on line 16-24 hours after declaration of hostilities


	2. Chapter 2

Ground:

Firearms: the Terran imperium uses only five types of ammo to simplify supply issues on the far side of the Stargate as sometimes gates can be opened for limited amounts of time. For example the Atlantis mission had a limited gate window for passage. Same with the Icarus incident. P.S. we still haven't figured out what happened to that base.

Rifles:

Sniper rifles:

limited to 7.62 NATO

Assault rifles:

Limited to 5.56 NATO and 7.62 NATO

Machine guns:

.50 cal M2 machinegun and 7.62 NATO M60 E-series

Pistols:

Limited to .45 cal ammo

Submachine guns:

10 mm/ .45 cal optional MP-7; P-90; FN 2000

Armor:

Standard Powered armor: All suits are equipped with a standard dual Alterran/Goa'uld personal shield. And Sodan phase-shifting units. First iteration of armor was Anubis's Kull trooper armor. Uses an Asgard power core for any and all power needs

Gatecrasher armor: The standard for special ops troopers. Equipped with dual shoulder-mounted plasma repeaters. Also has a massive ammo reserve for whatever weapon the user decides to carry. Primary use is for gate exploration and guarded gate assault and fortress penetration

Stealth armor: same as GC armor W/O ammo reserve. All stealth suits are equipped with ECM systems and multiply redundant cloaking systems. Also equipped with phase-shifter backups derived from Merlin's device. Used in conjunction with Gatecrasher units

Trooper armor: has medium sized ammo reserve and jump jets

Strike armor: same as trooper armor. Used for same role as marine machine gunners and designated marksmen. Fire support.

Command armor: standard strike armor with a limited AI unit for command purposes. Used by squad leaders and above.

Tanks:

Combat drones: drone similar to Goa'uld scout drone with better shields, more plasma repeaters and power for a micro drone swarm; powered by a single MKII naqahdah generator

Gate tank: tank capable of trans-gate activity(e.g. is small enough to fit through the gate.) power: single MKIII naqahdah generator, fitted with a shield capable of taking 10-15 full power staff canon shots before overloading; weapons: single railgun as main gun, 15 combat drones, swarm of micro drones

Medium tank: power: double MKIII naqahdah generator, fitted with a shield capable of taking 20-30 full power staff canon shots before overloading; weapons: double railgun as main gun, 20 combat drones, 2 swarms of micro drones

Aircraft:

Regular(AB) fighter f-302: mongoose: same as navy fighter with extra bomb racks, and 25 mm auto cannon

Gunship: equipped with a shield, inertial dampeners, and a reactionless drive similar to that of an Al'kesh. Armed with pulsed Asgard plasma beams and 25mm rotary cannon for fire support. Capable of going through Stargate, used as assault shuttle for orbital drops

Orbital drop unit (ODU): used to insert strike units from orbit if beaming, or regular assault shuttle drops are impossible or overly hazardous

Unit structure: all units from fire teams on up are arrayed in a triad. So the unit table of organization is as follows: 3 to a fire team- 3 teams to a squad- 3 squads to a platoon- 3 platoons with HQ squad to a company- 3 companies with HQ squad to a battalion. The largest units fielded so far have been battalions. Future need for larger units has been noted but put aside for the time being as irrelevant. Each triad has an engineer whose suit has an Asgard EMC (energy to matter converter) devoted to use as an engineering resource, in addition to normal load out. A medic who has an EMC devoted primarily to use as a medical dispersal unit, in addition to normal load out. The last member of the triad is the armorer whose EMC is devoted primarily to producing ammo to refilling the armor ammo resources, in addition to normal load out. All are cross trained to do each other's job in a pinch.

The only exception to the triad structure is the units based out of the SGC. Of those the most notable are the gate units, the units assigned to new world recon missions. They operate in a most unusual structure of command. The basic unit is a pair, a gatecrasher suit with a stealth suit. The basic trans gate operational unit is an Exploration Team, or ETeam, with four sets of pairs with a combat element that is in command that stays back at the gate to secure it and also act as a rapid strike force in case of dire need. The command element has three suits, and a pair of combat drones. The suits include: the commander, who wears whatever type of suit he wants and a pair of GC suits that act as both guards for the commander, and in the roles outlined earlier. The drones act as both rear guard and personal shotgun for the commander. The number of drones can, and does, change at will. There are 11 suits in an SGC Exploration Team and a number of drones that do not number less than two at any time. There are only six ETeams at the SGC and on duty at a time with another six on a stand down rotation, and another six on ready status. The standard rotation is a week at each readiness level, starting with downtime on earth. There are also diplomatic teams that handle most of the later contacts with planets visited by an ETeam; as well as teams that are used for everything from archeology to mining to setting up new offworld Sites.


	3. Chapter 3

Of the three hundred ships recovered from the hyper trap one hundred ships were from the Asgard, one hundred ships were from the ancients, and one hundred ships were from the Furlings. The ships that were from the ancients and from the Furlings were transferred to the Alpha Centauri research facilities for technological surveys and to see how the Furlings tech worked. Of the 100 ships of Asgard origin there were 25 each Daniel Jackson class scientific cruisers, and Beliskner class attack ships. The other 50 ships were O'Neill class battleships. The ships of the Ancients were also evenly split. There were 10 of each equivalent class ship in the group: 20 destroyers, 10 cruisers, 10 battlecruisers, 10 battle ships, 10 ships which were quickly classed as behemoth class dreadnaughts. The rest of the ships were 9 freighters, 10 of what were apparently the equivalent of carriers, and 10 factory ships. There was even a ship that the Atlantis database called a seed ship. There is as yet no way to class the furling ships as their capabilities are as yet unknown.


End file.
